Trilopods
The Trilopods are a race of Space Kaiju that posses the ability to absorb and then use the DNA of other Kaiju. They where used as weapons by the Cryog Emperor Karkaro as part of his plan to invade Terra and capture its monsters for their queen Magita. Many of the Trilopods where killed during a battle against Godzilla and several other Earth Kaiju in 2014. Appearance In appearance, the Trilopods have arthropod features, such as the trilobite-like exoskeleton which is brownish yellow with a reddish colored central stripe. The exoskeleton extends to the tail which ends in a grabbing pincer. Their eyes are red and they have a set of pedipalps lined with sharp teeth similar to those of an Anomalocaris. With armoured legs end in feet that each have two clawed toes The difference variations of regular Trilopods, Alpha and Beta, have different characteristic. The Trilopod Alphas are smaller and walked on six legs. Their tails are thinner and their tail pincers are smaller. As the exoskeleton comes to the middle of their backs, their triangular plates that jut out from either side. Their necks are also lined with teeth which lead to their pedipalps which are larger in this variation as the Alpha's primary purpose is to bite into the hide of other kaiju and collect a blood/DNA sample. The Beta Trilopods are larger and are bipedal, having a very hunched posture. Unlike the Alpha variations, the Beta have a very muscular and veined body under the exoskeleton. On their chests are glowing six glowing orbs, three on ether side of the chest. Their most major characteristic are their scythed arms which they uses in combat, the scythes also have three glowing orbs in each one. Their tails are thicker and their tail pincer is larger. Also the Beta Trilopods have a radial mouth hidden by their pedipalps. Once the Alpha Trilopods have collect kaiju DNA, they fuses with Beta Trilopod to turn into the Kaiju/Trilopod Hybrid. The hybrid Trilopod gains the physical characteristic of the kaiju those DNA it absorbed. For example, from kaiju with jaws, the Trilopod's radial mouth would form a lower jaw while their pedipalps would form an upper jaw. While some hybrid Trilopods keep their scyhes, in some the scythes form clawed handed like their kaiju host. From flying kaiju, the Trilopod would gain wings. In some the tail becomes more like the that of the host kaiju. In some cases of the Trilopod hybrids, their bipedal structure completely transforms into something different such as body structures similar to those Kumonga, Manda and Gezora. Personality Throughout their appearances, the Trilopods have displayed almost no emotional behavior other than the need to hunt other Kaiju and absorb their DNA for Magita. In a sense, they could be seen as nothing more than mindless drones working at the beck and call of their queen, possessing no free will or thought of their own. History Not much is known about the history of the Trilopods, but at some point after fleeing from their homeworld after King Ghidorah destroyed it, Emperor Karkaro and his forces encountered a Trilopod hive and captured it for their own twisted agenda. Synopsis Trilopod War Arc In 2014, Emperor Karkaro's fleet arrives with the Trilopod hives outside of Terra's atmosphere near Commander Rhizon's ship. A pod containing a group of Trilopods is launched to Machu Picchu, Peru to target Godzilla and Megaguirus as a test. As the two earth monsters battle, the pod lands at their location. The pod opens and reveals the Trilopods, much to the shook of both Godzilla and Megaguirus. As Godzilla beats away a few of the space kaiju, a Trilopod Alpha attacks Megaguirus and begins to suck her blood. While Godzilla is shocked by the acted, another Trilopod Alpha bites his leg but it is killed quickly. As Godzilla is about to fire his Atomic Breath at two more Alpha's, a Trilopod Beta tackles him and restrains Godzilla to the ground as the Alpha Trilopods absorb his blood. The Trilopod that attacked Megaguirus clambers onto a Trilopod Beta and clamps itself to the larger creature. As smaller monster releases Megaguirus's DNA into the larger kaiju, both fuse to become a Trilopod/Megaguirus Hybrid. Godzilla manages to break free and kills the remaining Trilopods and confronts the Megaguiurs Trilopod. The hybrid strikes down Godzilla with its own version of Megaguiurs's Royal Flare and its then grabs Godzilla, carring him off. Meanwhile at Monster Islands, not long after Battra infiltrated the area, two more pods land in the area and more Trilopods begin their hunt. At the same time, a group of Trilopods manage to find SpaceGodzilla and stared to absorb his blood, causing the crystal monster to crash in Las Angles. As a Trilopod/SpaceGodzilla Hybrid is created, the Trilopod Megaguirus arrives and drops Godzilla between SpaceGodzilla and the new hybrid, the two hybrids begin to team up against the half-brothers. Outside of Terra's atmosphere, more hunting pods are launched around the globe. Back on Monster Islands the Trilopod attack the resident kaiju. Rodan, Kumonga and Baragon are soon quickly overpowered and had their DNA absorbed for new hybrids and are soon taken to the pods. A Trilopod Beta attempts to restraint Sanda but is struct down by Gaira and the two gargantuas team up to kill the Trilopod. The Kumonga Trilopod confronts the two ogres and ensnares Gaira in its webbing. Sanda punches the hybdird away and attempts to free his green brother but both of them are soon captured by the Rodan and Baragon Trilopods and are dragged back to the pod, having their DNA absorbed. Battra is also attacked by a Trilopod, having his DNA absorbed and a Trilopod Battra is born but it is killed Minnete and Mallory using a psychic attack to save Battra. Back in Las Angeles, the Megaguiurs Trilopod and the SpaceGodzilla Trilopod contine their battle with Godzilla and SpaceGodzilla. As SpaceGodzilla is attacked by his own hybrid, the Megaguiurus hybrid zooms towards Godzilla and knocks him down. The Trilopod SpaceGodzilla uses telekinesis on the two opposing kaiju and whacks them into each other. Figter Jets come and fires at the Trilopods, allowing SpaceGodzilla to summon crystals towards his Trilopod clone, but the Trilopod fired its own crystals toward the space saurian. Before the crystals hit SpaceGodzilla, Godzilla destroys them. The Trilopod SpaceGodzilla is blasted by hi counterparts Corona Beam before Godzilla grabs a crystal pillar and whacks the Trilopod SpaceGodzilla down. The Megaguiurus Trilopod fires its Royal Flare at both opponents before it strikes at SpaceGodzilla. Godzilla grabs the hybrid by the tail and swings it to the ground before killing it with his Atomic Breath. The SpaceGodzilla Trilopod reawakens and sends SpaceGodzilla crashing into Godzilla. The hybrids changes both kaiju in a crystal dome. Around the world, other Trilopods contue their mission to captured Earth's kaiju, many of their victims include Anguirus, Varan, Kamoebas, Titanosaurus and Kamacuras, each having their DNA absorbed and trapped within pods. At some point some Trilopods managed to encounter Manda and Gezora and while they manages to absorb their DNA, they failed to capture them. In Australia's northern territory, a pod lands and awakens Gorosaurus from his long sleep. The dinosaur managed to kill several Trilopods but is soon overpower by the remain two. Despite the dinosaurs ripping off the Beta's arm, the two space kaiju managed to absorb his DNA a turn into a Trilpod Gorosaurus. As Gorosaurus attempts to perform his Kangaroo Kick, the Trilopod dodges it and performs the attack on Gorosaurus, knocking him out. The creature proceeds to drag the dinosaur into its pod. Back in Las Angeles, The Trilopod SpaceGodzilla watches over the crystal dome as Godzilla and SpaceGodzilla struggle inside. As the two attempt to crack the crystals, the Trilopod summons more to cover the crack. Its suddenly surpised when Godzilla and SpaceGodzilla uses their own beam attacks to destroy the dome. The hybrid is struck by SpaceGodzilla's Corona Beam but the Trilopod summons a crystal to block SpaceGodzilla path. The hybrid is soon killed by Godzilla's Atomic Breath. After Godzilla collapses and SpaceGodzilla flies away. The Trilopod hive lands. A group of Trilopods emerge from the hive and begin to absorb Godzilla blood and soon transform into three Trilopod Godzillas. As two of hybrids attack the surrounding city, one watches over Godzilla. Meanwhile another hunting pod is sent to Okinawa Japan, the current location of both King Caesar and Battra. The pod's landing stops the fight between the two earth kaiju and a Trilopod Alpha attempts to kill Lucy Capreel and her team as well as Mallory and Minnette. The Trilopod is stopped when King Caesar throws Battra at the alien and the guardian kaiju grabs the smaller creature. The Trilopod attempts to bite King Caesar but is ripped in half by the golem. A Trilopod Beta makes it way towards King Caesar after the guardian secures Lucy's team and killed the psychic twins, the Trilopod knocks out the lion-dog hybrid and drags it to the pod. While on their way, King Caesar reawakens and battles with the Trilopod before they reach the hive. Back in Las Vegas, Godzilla reawakens and kills the restraining Trilopod Godzilla. Soon the second Trilopod Godzilla is stated by the CKR and attempts to kill them but its is soon stopped by the returning Jet Jaguar and the trilopod battles the robot. Meanwhile the other Trilopod Godzilla returns o confront Godzilla and the two begin to battle. However a series of explosion occur round the hive and Godzilla is soon confronted by an army of Trilopods hybrids, all having used the DNA of many of Earth's kaiju. As the hybrids surround Godzilla, the King of the Monsters attempts to communicate with the Trilopod Anguiurus but the hybrid bite his leg and soon the others attack the saurian. Meanwhile inside the hive, the Trilopod from the Okinawa mission is killed by King Caesar. Back outside as Godzilla is assaulted by the Trilopod Hybrids, Kiryu and M.O.G.U.E.R.A. come to Godzilla aid as the trio fight against the hybrids. The Trilopod Baragon, Trilopod Kamoebas and Trilopod Gaira are killed by Godzilla and Kiryu. Elsewhere, Jet Jaguar is being overpowered by the other Trilopod Godzilla but soon Zilla appears and mauls the Trilopod to death as the robot escapes. As Godzilla begins to exust, the Trilopods begin to ripped Kiryu and M.O.G.U.E.R.A. and move in on Godzilla. Soon Godzilla calls for the other Earth Kaiju who erupted from the Trilopod Hive. The Earth monsters managed to kill a large number of the Trilopod Hybrids. The last remaining three hybrids are surrounded by the Earth Kaiju but are soon killed as Magita emerges from the hive and large pieces of debris crush the remaining Trilopod. Post-Trilopod War Arc While the Trilopods themselves doesn't appear, they appear in Godzilla's memories as the Shobijin show the core members of Fairy Tail Fairy Tail after the Earth Defenders were transported to Earth Land. As the Fairy Tail mages witness Godzilla's memories, they see the Trilopods in their invasion of Terra and their battles with the Earth Monsters. Abilities Power-Absorb: The Trilopods are unique for their ability to absorb the DNA and power of other Kaiju and using said power to their advantage. The Trilopod Aplha absorbs the DNA of a Kaiju by biting it and drinking its blood. The Alpha then climbs onto the Trilopod Beta and claps itself into the large creatures neck. As the Kaiju DNA is released into the body of the Beta Trilopod, both creatures fuse together as they form a new variant of Trilopod, one that possess the powers and physical attributes of the Kaiju who's DNA they've absorbed. They can only absorbed organic material so that can't turn into a hybrid between and Trilopod or a mecha. With each Kaiju whose DNA they absorb, the Trilopods gain different powers. * Atomic Breath: In the Godzilla varaints, the Trilopods can fire a beam of blue atomic energy from their mouths, similar to Godzilla's own Atomic Breath. * Flight: In the Rodan, Varan, Megaguirus and Battra variants, the Trilopods are gifted with the ability to fly either through wings like Rodan, Megaguirus and Battra or a membrane of skin like Varan. * Magma Buster: In the Baragon variants, the Trilopods are able to fire a flamethrower from its mouth like Baragon. * Royal Flare: In the Megaguirus variant, the Trilopod can charge its body and fire a fire ball from its chests at an opponent. Unlike Megaguirus, this variation isn't blue but red. * Super Speed: In the Rodan and Megaguirus variants, the Trilopods gain the speed demons' fast flying speed. * Viscious Threads: In the Kumonga variant, the Trilopod gains the ability to shot webbing from its mouth. * Kangaroo Kick: In the Gorosaurus variant, the Trilopods gains the ability to perform Gorosaurus's signature physical attack. * Cyclone Tail: In the Titanosaurus variant, the Trilopods can perform a whirlwind cyclone attack with its new finned tail. * Crystal Formation: In the SpaceGodzilla variant, the Trilopods are able to it summon and manipulate crystals in combat. * Telekinesis: In the SpaceGodzilla variant, the Trilopods are able to use telekinesis to move and levitate objects. * Enhanced Strength: In many variants of the Trilopod hybrids, they gain additional physical strength thanks to kaiju DNA they absorbed. In some they gain the biting jaws of the kaiju host. Immense Strength: The Trilopods posses great strength, particularly in the Beta Types. The Trilopods are strong enough to restrain or take down Kaiju as powerful as Godzilla or SpaceGodzilla. The scythes on their arms are their primary melee weapons that can cut and strike at opponents. Their pedipalps can puncture through kaiju hide as tough as Godzilla's and even puncture SpaceGodzilla's shoulder crystals. When the Trilopods mutate into their kaiju hybrid forms, some gain clawed paws or hands what have claws similar to their original scythes. Additionally some of the hybrids also gain the biting jaws of some terrain kaiju as well as their sharp teeth. Immense Endurance: The Trilopods have extreme endurance when battling against other Kaiju, such as one of them still continuing to battle Gorosaurus even after loosing an arm. Category:Characters Category:Space Kaiju Category:Deceased Characters Category:Kaiju